Dere
by Kumo Caelum
Summary: El orden era un poco inusual y parecía que simplemente estaban sirviendo de adorno, para enfatizar lo que estaba escrito en ellas. En el título se leía claramente "¿Qué tipo de dere es tu chico?"/ Parte 5 de la Serie Clichés


**Título:** Dere  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Haikyuu! (HQ!)  
><strong>Género:<strong> Romance  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Haikyuu! (HQ!) y sus personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate. Su uso en esta historia es para entretener al lector.  
><strong>Sinopsis:<strong> Los tres pares de ojos se detuvieron en un artículo escrito en dos páginas. Algunos recuadros de colores se mostraban, indicando que cada uno de ellos tenía información diferente. El orden era un poco inusual y parecía que simplemente estaban sirviendo de adorno, para enfatizar lo que estaba escrito en ellas. En el título se leía claramente "¿Qué tipo de _dere_ es tu chico?"  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Faltas de ortografía, incoherencias, OoC. Cualquier parecido con cualquier revista para chicas es mera coincidencia.  
><strong>Comentarios:<strong> Creo que podría considerarse como una precuela de Confesión. Esto contiene tantos diálogos que me marea, espero no sea confuso. Muchas gracias a mi hermana, quien me ayudó diciéndome dónde estaba la revista que necesitaba para poder escribir esto.

* * *

><p><em>Dedicado a Marijo, porque este es el cliché que habíamos comentado y deseo, desesperadamente, no defraudarle con esta historia.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Dere<strong>

* * *

><p>Los matices de naranja que indicaban el atardecer se filtraban poco a poco por las ventanas del gimnasio. El grito de júbilo y agradecimiento dicho por varias voces fue escuchado: el entrenamiento había terminado y, estaban seguros, podían irse a sus casas. Se encontraban agotados.<p>

—Muy bien, recojan todo y podremos irnos —Daichi habló. Su comando iba dirigido a cada miembro del equipo, sin excepción alguna.

Justo cuando las quejas sobre "cuán duro fue el entrenamiento, no podemos hacer nada más" iban a surgir, la puerta corrediza dejó ver a Hitoka y Kiyoko, quienes estaban enfrascadas en una conversación mientras ingresaban al gimnasio. Inmediatamente, Yuu y Ryuunosuke olvidaron lo que estaban a punto de decir para centrarse en aquel par de chicas que les alegraban el día. Daichi suspiró, esos dos no cambiarían, al menos no en un largo tiempo. Fue entonces que Shoyo lo notó: Hitoka traía consigo una revista, de esas que las jovencitas acostumbraban a comprar en la tienda Sakanoshita, en donde Keishin trabajaba.

—Yachi-san, ¿qué es eso? —Shoyo preguntó a sabiendas, lo que atrajo la atención de los eternos "guardaespaldas" de su _senpai_.

—Oh, ¿esto? —levantó el objeto que traía consigo y se la tendió a su amigo—. Es una revista; mamá la compró para mí porque quería enseñarme algo sobre publicidad y diseño.

Ryuunosuke y Yuu dejaron de observar a la chica de cabello negro para centrar su atención en el objeto que la más joven le había dado a Shoyo. Los ojos de los tres chicos brillaron inmensamente mientras el pelirrojo dejaba escapar un "woah" al mismo tiempo que un ligero sonrojo de emoción se pintaba en su rostro. En la portada se mostraba una chica muy hermosa a la cual no reconocían; además de un anuncio sobre una entrevista, otro sobre una película y uno más sobre un póster gratis.

—Yacchan —Ryuunosuke dijo con tanta seriedad que la chica se asustó un poco. Tragó antes de continuar—. ¿Podrías prestarnos la revista por unos minutos?

Hitoka notó el nerviosismo de su _senpai_ siempre confidente y asintió lentamente, esperando la reacción a su afirmativa. Yuu, quien había entendido a la perfección el motivo por el que su amigo había preguntado aquello, no pudo evitar emocionarse y una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro. Shoyo, al ver a los otros dos entusiasmados se contagió y persiguió a sus compañeros hasta un lugar del gimnasio un tanto alejado del resto del equipo.

Daichi vio al trío tan alegre que pensó que no sería malo darles un pequeño descanso antes de comenzar a recoger y dejar todo limpio, después de todo él también estaba agotado.

Los tres jóvenes se acomodaron en el piso y Ryuunosuke colocó el objeto prestado en el centro de su extraña y triangular formación. Con las piernas cruzadas, alzándose sobre sí mismo e inhalando profundamente, el líbero decidió hablar.

—Escúchenme bien —dijo Yuu a los otros dos—, esto nos dará las respuestas que tanto hemos buscado, las respuestas que tanto necesitamos. Asegúrense de poner mucha atención. Ryuu —mencionó clavando la mirada en su amigo—, esto podría decirnos cómo podemos acercarnos más a Kiyoko-san.

Los ojos del mencionado brillaban con anticipación mientras una sonrisa bobalicona surcaba su rostro.

Las miradas de los tres estaban ya fijas en la portada que esperaba ansiosa a ser desplazada, a que los chicos intrigados comenzaran su aventura; ¿qué tenían de especial aquéllas revistas? Los colores llamativos les incitaban más y más así que hicieron lo que, en ese momento, podían —y preferían— hacer. La portada se vio reemplazada por una primera página y comenzaron a leer los contenidos que muchos considerarían _prohibidos_. Los kanji de colores rosa y azul entremezclados con el blanco lucían llamativos, algunos de mayor tamaño que otros y, aunado a ellos, un número que indicaba la página en la que se encontraba dicho artículo.

Pasaron la página y se encontraron con la sección de noticias, la cual no tenía otra cosa más que algunos chismes sobre actores que querían abandonar su carrera, el lápiz labial que se encontraba de moda y un grupo musical de pop que estaba a punto de vender su último álbum. Otro pase de página y se encontraron con ropa, maquillaje y actrices que se habían equivocado o acertado al elegir ambos. Los errores se marcaban con una gran "X" roja y explicaban por qué lo eran.

—Así que esto es a lo que llaman "preocupaciones de chicas" —dijo Ryuunosuke, observado atentamente cada una de aquellas fotografías.

—Dudo que eso exista —comentó Kei cuando escuchó lo que su _senpai_ había dicho. Miró por un instante la revista llena de colores e inmediatamente siguió con lo suyo.

—Pero, ¿por qué no? —Shoyo protestó al pensar que Tsukishima sólo lo hacía para fastidiarles—. Dice qué cosas deben ponerse para verse lindas y todo eso.

—Pero Kiyoko-san no necesita estas cosas —Yuu se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos.

El chico rubio rodó los ojos ante eso y estaba seguro que el bermejo iniciaría una pelea si no hubiera sido por la interrupción del _senpai_ más alto.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo con Noya-san —fue lo último que Ryuunosuke dijo antes de decidir darle vuelta a la página.

Una vez que el artículo fue reemplazado por otro —consideraron que el anterior era ridículo y carecía de importancia—, se encontraron con otra sección aún más extraña: "_Pregunta a Mimi_". En ella las muchachas comentaban alguna situación que les había sucedido para, de esta manera, obtener un consejo. A pesar de estar a la vista de todo el público y que sólo aparecieran seudónimos como "chica confundida" o "la enamorada de _oujisama_", sentían que estaban violando la privacidad de aquéllas chicas al leer lo que les atormentaba.

Otro pase de página y otra nueva sección. Entrevistas con actores o cantantes de grupos de pop llenaban, por lo menos, las siguientes doce hojas.

—Yo he escuchado ese grupo —dijo Ryuunosuke mientras su amigo y _kouhai_ le prestaban total atención—; a una amiga le gustan —al ver que los otros esperaban una respuesta más extensa prosiguió: —. No me gustan sus canciones y sus voces son un poco… extrañas —no encontró palabra alguna más que esa para describir lo que pensaba.

Ni una palabra más fue dicha y Shoyo prosiguió a deslizar las páginas hasta que llegaron a algo parecido a una encuesta. Se dividía en amarillo, verde y rojo y cada uno era una sección distinta. Cuando el de cabellos rojizos vislumbró la palabra que estaba en la esquina de la revista, se alteró un poco.

—¿_Test_? —dijo nervioso—. ¿_Test_? ¿Cómo en un examen? ¿Esto es un examen?

Yuu tomó la revista y comenzó a leer el contenido de cada una de las secciones. No se trataba del tipo de examen que el _kouhai_ pensaba pero supo que no había ningún mérito para que detuvieran su lectura con esa sección.

—¡Hinata, idiota! ¡Deja eso y ayuda!

Un grito cargado de molestia se escuchó. Había sido Tobio, quien estaba llevando algunos de los balones al pequeño almacén. Shoyo le ignoró pues seguía sin creer que había un examen, Ryuunosuke trataba de calmar al chico y Yuu encontró algo que podía interesarles.

—Ryuu, Shoyo, miren esto —colocó la revista en el suelo y esperó a que los otros dos observaran lo que había encontrado.

Los tres pares de ojos se detuvieron en un artículo escrito en dos páginas. Algunas figuras de colores se mostraban, indicando que cada una de ellas tenía información diferente. El orden era un poco inusual y parecía que simplemente estaban sirviendo de adorno, para enfatizar lo que estaba escrito en ellas. En el título se leía claramente _"¿Qué tipo de _dere_ es tu chico_?".

Notaron la breve descripción del artículo y no pudieron evitar emocionarse porque —al fin— podrían entender un poco sobre el universo de las chicas. El _kana_ de color blanco parecía resplandecer con las luces del gimnasio y con ello les incitaba a seguir leyendo.

_¿Desde hace tiempo te gusta un chico y no sabes cómo acercarte? ¿Tienes problemas al invitar a tu chico a salir? ¿No le gustan algunas cosas? ¿Le gusta algo diferente a lo que tenías planeado? ¡No te preocupes! Con esta guía rápida podrás saber qué tipo de _dere_ es tu chico y qué puedes o no hacer. ¡Sigue leyendo!_

Los chicos notaron que la primera figura era de color verde y tenía algunos _emojis_ en grande que acompañaban a la explicación —uno apenado seguido de uno que simulaba un rostro feliz—. Tenía la forma de una viñeta, de esas que a menudo utilizaban en los cómics extranjeros para expresar un grito.

Sin más preámbulo, decidieron que continuarían la lectura; Ryuunosuke resolvió ir primero y recitó en voz apenas audible para los otros dos —nadie más que ellos tenía el derecho de poseer aquéllos conocimientos importantes—.

**_Dandere_**

_Puedes saber si tu chico o amigo es _dandere_ si es muy callado y se aísla de su entorno, pero en cuanto está con personas de confianza puede mostrar sus sentimientos._

_Preocúpate cuando no se exprese frente a ti… tal vez no sea tu amigo… o tal vez no sea _dandere_._

**_¡Toma nota!_**

**_Puedes_**_: Investigar qué le gusta y tratar de hacer alguna conversación en base a eso. Si el profesor les pide que hagan un trabajo en equipo, dile que trabajarán a como él esté a gusto; una chica comprensiva suma puntos._

**_No debes:_**_ Acosarle. Sentirá que le estás molestando y puede alejarse más. _

**_Consejo:_**_ ¡No lo presiones! Poco a poco te tendrá confianza. Sé paciente._

Dejó de leer e inmediatamente se quedó pensativo. Tal vez hacía falta una mayor explicación a aquellas palabras que recién abandonaron su boca.

—¿Qué es eso? —Shoyo cuestionó mientras observaba de forma incrédula a la revista que estaba en el suelo.

—Es un tipo de dere, Shoyo —respondió Yuu, no ayudando del todo a aclarar la duda del más joven.

—Me pregunto qué tipo le gustaría a Kiyoko-san —comentó Ryuunosuke, atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros.

Sin embargo, Shoyo interrumpió cualquier cosa que los otros estuviesen a punto de decir.

—¿Creen que le guste alguien que sea… —el de cabellos rojizos miró nuevamente la revista antes de continuar— _dandere_? ¿Y si hay alguien en el club que sea _dandere_?

Las últimas palabras llenas de curiosidad hicieron estragos en los otros dos. Era imposible que a su adorada Kiyoko-san le gustara una persona así, ¿o no? Pasearon la mirada por sus otros compañeros, les observaban hablar, recoger las cosas, comentar estrategias con el profesor y el entrenador. Pronto se centraron en uno de los dúos de primer año: el joven con el cabello rubio que gozaba al molestarles y el chico con pecas que le seguía la corriente al primero.

—Yamaguchi —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—¿Eh? ¿¡EH!?

—¡Shh! ¡Cállate Shoyo! —Yuu se abalanzó sobre él y le tapó la boca para evitar que otro grito se escapara de su boca—. Estamos diciendo que Yamaguchi es _dandere_.

El pelirrojo dejó de hacer sonidos extraños y posó su vista en su compañero de primero. Pronto su _senpai_, Tanaka, interrumpió su acción.

—Encaja en el perfil —imitó el diálogo de uno de los personajes de un drama que veía mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro—. Al igual que nuestro as.

Yuu decidió que era suficiente, no quería imaginarse a la linda y tierna Kiyoko-san enamorada de Yamaguchi o de Asahi. Además, recién habían comenzado la lectura, no podían detenerse justo ahora. Ahora, decidió por cuenta propia, él sería quien continuara leyendo así que tomó la revista y se puso cómodo.

La siguiente figura era de un color amarillo no muy brillante que, aunado al color negro de la escritura, acaparaban su atención. Se leía perfectamente y no lastimaba la vista de alguno de los muchachos. Contemplaron curiosos el cómo ahora sólo había un _emoji_ que expresaba felicidad.

Desviaron la mirada unos segundos para corroborar que nadie más pudiera escucharles o estuviera prestándoles atención y, una vez que estuvieron seguros de ello, Yuu recitó:

**_Deredere_**

_Si tu amigo o chico no es _dandere_ puede que sea _deredere_. Siempre son dulces y enérgicos y no tiene problema en mostrar sus sentimientos ante nadie._

**_¡Toma nota!_**

**_Puedes:_**_ Interesarte por lo que más le apasiona. Cuando él note eso sabrá que vas en serio, después de todo, prefieren a una chica con la que puedan hablar de las cosas que más les gustan._

**_No debes:_**_ Herir su orgullo o hablar mal de sus amigos. No importa que tú también seas su amiga, comenzará a alejarse de ti si comienzas a decir algo malo de cualquiera de sus amigos… aunque sean mujeres._

**_Consejo:_**_ Aunque a veces cuesta identificar cuáles son sus verdaderos sentimientos por ti, ¡trata de encararle! Puedes hacerle sentir un poquito de celos o tratar de verte molesta con su actitud amorosa hacia todos._

—No entiendo —Shoyo fue el primero que habló. ¿Cómo era que proponían tales cosas? Las mujeres eran un completo enigma.

—Definitivamente Hinata y Yuu entran en esa categoría —comentó Ryuunosuke para sí, ignorando completamente la parte del "consejo" a la que Hinata se había referido.

—¿A qué te refieres, Ryuu? —Yuu dejó de ver la descripción gracias a lo dicho por su compañero.

Ryuunosuke no habló, simplemente señaló la parte donde se leía "enérgico" y los otros dos parecieron comprender. Asintieron y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostros, sus ojos relucían al saber cómo es que las chicas podrían "conquistarles". El más alto, al notar esa mueca extraña, decidió que lo mejor era proseguir con la información que estaba en color celeste. El _emoji_ presentado lucía indiferente, como si no tratara de mostrar expresión alguna.

Comenzó a hablar y Yuu y Shoyo dejaron de sonreír para prestarle atención.

**_Kuudere_**

_Ellos tienen una actitud indiferente o pueden ser algo inexpresivos, generalmente son callados y tienen dificultades en expresar sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué? Porque no quieren o no están acostumbrados a hacerlo. Otros pueden ser sarcásticos, a veces inquisitivos o cínicos._

_Puede tardar en mostrarte sus sentimientos. Si eso sucede considérate afortunada._

**_¡Toma nota!_**

**_Puedes: _**_Prestar atención a la forma en que te mira cuando diga algo, de esta forma podrás saber si está hablando en serio o si está bromeando._

**_No debes:_**_ ¡No ponerle atención! Aunque a veces puede ser difícil comprenderle, si no pones la suficiente atención puede que termines hiriendo sus sentimientos, lo que provocará que se aleje de ti._

**_Consejo:_**_ Al igual que los _dandere_, no debes presionarle. Dale un tiempo y verás cómo se acostumbra a ti. ¡Ánimo! Además, si te gusta el sarcasmo, ¡eres perfecta para él!_

—Tsukishima —el trío dijo tras un par de segundos de silencio. Era imposible leer la descripción y no pensar en el chico de gafas que aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para fastidiarles. Más a Shoyo que a los otros dos.

Pensaron por un rato, preguntándose quién más podría ser _kuudere_, encontrándose con que el único que cabía en la categoría de "fastidioso" era en aquel rubio. Tal parecía que se habían olvidado de la _senpai_ y ahora se enfocaban en descubrir quién era qué de entre sus compañeros.

—¿Y los demás de segundo? —Shoyo preguntó.

Los otros chicos parpadearon, dieron un vistazo rápido hacia Chikara, Kazuhito y Hisashi y simplemente dijeron:

—Ellos son normales.

Shoyo tragó, nervioso y un poco feliz de no ser considerado alguien "normal". Por lo mismo, decidió que él sería quien continuara leyendo hasta el final del artículo. Tragó una vez más y su mirada se quedó fija en la siguiente figura: era un rectángulo de color rojo. Resaltaba en demasía a comparación de los otros colores, como si con ello se les indicara que lo que estaba a continuación era algo por lo que debían preocuparse.

El chico de primer año, más ansioso que nunca, tuvo que controlar su timbre de voz para poder leer en voz baja lo siguiente:

**_Yandere_**

_Inicialmente es alguien gentil e incluso puede mostrarse amoroso. ¡Ten cuidado! Por alguna razón puede volverse muy hostil. ¡Su grado de violencia puede ascender drásticamente!_

**_¡Toma nota!_**

**_Puedes:_**_ Confiar en él. A pesar de tener una personalidad cambiante, los _yandere_ se han caracterizado por ser confiables._

**_No debes:_**_ ¡Hacerle enojar! Por ningún motivo. Es una de las principales razones por las que puede perder la compostura. Tampoco se te ocurra traicionarle, de ninguna manera, si lo haces puede que él esté más que ofendido y no se sabe cómo reaccionará._

**_Consejo:_**_ Si tu chico es _yandere_, ten mucho cuidado._

Una vez que su lectura terminó comenzó a sentir cómo el frío sudor recorría lentamente su espalda a la vez que pensaba en una persona en específico.

—¿Creen que Suga-san sea _yandere_? —Shoyo no podía evitar sentirse curioso y nervioso al respecto.

—Ahora que lo dices…

Ryuunosuke repasó el recuadro color rojo y en su mente se quedaron las características gentil, amoroso, y hostil. La expresión en su rostro cambió de una emocionada a una temerosa. No podía ser, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué están haciendo? —el susodicho se presentó y los tres dieron un pequeño brinco ante sus palabras.

—Na-nada… só-sólo estábamos viendo la revista… ¡Eso es todo! ¡Lo juro! —el pánico invadió al pelirrojo.

Koushi les observó fijamente sin borrar su sonrisa. Notó la preocupación en la cara de Tanaka, la intranquilidad en los ojos de Nishinoya y el temor que recorría el cuerpo de Hinata. Suspiró, podía ser que realmente les había asustado.

—He estado llamándoles y no contestaban. ¿Se hacen cargo de guardar la red? Ya nos hemos ocupado de todo lo demás.

—S-sí —Yuu respondió sin desviar la mirada. Notó cómo Sugawara sonreía una vez más, les decía "gracias" y se retiraba.

Querían creer que era imposible, que su _senpai_ no era _yandere_, pero nunca antes le habían visto molesto. Shoyo sacudió la cabeza, como si con ello alejara de su mente el pensamiento de que su adorado _senpai_ fuese un psicópata. Ryuunosuke pensaba en cómo Koushi parecía no temerle a Daichi —podría ser que el de cabellos plateados fuese peor cuando se enojaba— mientras un escalofrío recorría el cuerpo del líbero.

—¿Recuerdan… —comenzó Yuu— cuando estábamos a punto de hacer el viaje a Tokyo?

—Oh sí —el recuerdo aún estaba vívido en la memoria de Ryuunosuke a pesar de haber pasado varios meses—. Daichi-san nos amenazó seriamente esa vez —Nishinoya asintió —. Fue entonces que Suga-san dijo… ¿qué dijo?

—"Bien, será mejor que se preparen para un mundo de sufrimiento si se duermen en clases". Eso fue lo que dijo.

—Entonces… Suga-san…

Los tres chicos movieron la cabeza de forma negativa, eso era imposible, impensable. Observaron cómo Koushi se alejaba y se dirigía a Daichi; Yuu se recordó a sí mismo que debería preguntar al capitán sobre ello pues él era quien mejor conocía a su compañero.

—Bueno… y si continuamos…

—Ta-Tanaka-senpai, ¿tú qué ti-tipo eres? —Shoyo trató de no mostrar su impresión por lo hablado anteriormente.

Si bien sólo faltaba por descubrir la categoría de pocos miembros del equipo —Tobio, Hitoka, Shimizu y Ryuunosuke—, no se habían preguntado sobre el que estaba ahí con ellos.

—Shoyo —Yuu respondió como si estuviera absolutamente seguro de lo que iba a decir—, Ryuu está en otro nivel —se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos—. No hay ninguna categoría que diga que alguien es igual de genial que yo pero que le guste llamar _city boy_ a otros.

Al de cabellos rojizos le brillaron los ojos, ¿quién pensaría que su _senpai_ sería tan sorprendente que no entraba en alguna de esas categorías? Sin embargo, no duró mucho, pues su curiosidad se manifestó nuevamente.

—Oigan, ¿y en qué categoría están Yachi-san y Shimizu-senpai?

La pregunta hecha por Shoyo fue desplazada inmediatamente por las palabras de su _senpai _más bajito.

—Es muy simple —pausó un momento—. Ellas no están en ninguna categoría porque el artículo dice "chico", no "chica". Yacchan y Kiyoko-san quedan excluidas de esto.

Un "oh" abandonó la boca del muchacho, manifestando con ello su comprensión ante lo dicho por Yuu. Justo cuando Shoyo notó que Tanaka iba a tomar la revista para continuar con la lectura, se apresuró y la tomó entre sus manos. Le pidió disculpas con la mirada y la sonrisa amplia que el otro joven le dedicó le hizo sonreír y continuar con su empresa.

Shoyo notó cómo la última figura tenía una forma de nube y el color que le identificaba era el morado; la descripción estaba de color blanco y se ilustraba un _emoji_ molesto junto a uno que demostraba vergüenza. Comenzó a leer.

**_Tsundere_**

_Para saber si el chico de tu interés es _tsundere_ simplemente tienes que observar cómo es. Su comportamiento puede ser muy hostil, pero pronto verás que puede cambiar cuando esté contigo. ¡Incluso puede decirte sus verdaderos sentimientos!_

**_¡Toma nota!_**

**_Puedes:_**_ Molestarle un poco. Dile cosas lindas "eres genial", "tuviste una buena idea", "eres el mejor". ¡Halágalo! Verás cómo comienza a negarlo y, posiblemente, se sonroje y diga que eres tonta por decirle algo que no es verdad._

**_No debes:_**_ Decirle algo hiriente: puede parecer que no le interesa, pero eso le afecta muchísimo, incluso puede dejar de hablarte y deprimirse por ello._

**_Consejo:_**_ Si llega a insultarte después de haberle hecho un cumplido, ¡no te molestes! Es la forma más común en la que pueden expresarse. Tal vez hasta pienses que se ve lindo._

Shoyo recordó que la única persona que faltaba era Kageyama. ¿Pero cómo podía asegurarse de que lo era? Releyó la figura de color morado y sonrió al decidir que aplicaría algo de lo que ahí decía. Buscó al chico de cabellos negros y apenas le escuchó hablar sobre una nueva estrategia que le gustaría usar. Decidió, entonces, decir _eso_.

—¡Oye, Kageyama! —Shoyo gritó para obtener la atención del otro. El chico de mirada azulina le observó detenidamente, fue entonces que prosiguió—. ¡Eso fue excelente! ¡Eres increíble!

Tobio dejó de fruncir el ceño, su rostro se llenó de sorpresa mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente ante las palabras de Hinata y, acto seguido, gritó:

—¡Cállate, idiota!

Yuu y Ryuunosuke comenzaron a reír, definitivamente Kageyama entraba en la categoría de _tsundere_. El pelirrojo sólo observó y no dijo nada, desvió la mirada cuando el más alto tomó la revista y la cerró; los jóvenes se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron hacia la red que quitarían, cumplirían con lo que habían prometido a Koushi.

—Debemos darle las gracias a Yacchan, sin ella no podríamos saber sobre las preocupaciones de las chicas.

El líbero sonrió y asintió ante lo dicho por su _hermano_ mientras Shoyo se maldecía porque, sin quererlo, un tenue color rojo también se había instalado en sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que pensó que Kageyama era lindo.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN.<strong>

* * *

><p>Después de haberme tardado tanto por terminar esto, espero realmente que a Marijo le guste esta historia pues, aunque la idea era "destruirlo", no pude evitar no hacerlo al final.<br>Se suponía que esto sería un regalo de navidad, pero creo que no hay nada malo en adelantarlo un poco.


End file.
